The present invention is directed to a flexible absorbent article for containing and absorbing bodily discharges. More particularly, the invention pertains to a disposable absorbent article having a formed moisture barrier that is adapted to fit comfortably against the body of the wearer.
Disposable absorbent articles contain and absorb urine and other body exudates, and have been designed for people of all ages. Most absorbent articles have several common components, such as a liquid pervious bodyside liner, a liquid impervious moisture barrier, an absorbent material disposed between the bodyside liner and the moisture barrier, and some form of attachment system for securing the product about the body of the wearer.
In some instances, particularly adult incontinence products, the moisture barrier consists of a formable material that retains a three-dimensional shape. The formable material can be set in the three-dimensional shape by manufacturing processes such as thermoforming, vacuum forming, injection molding or mechanical forming. Formable materials processed by these techniques provide a certain degree of rigidity, which beneficially functions to maintain the shape of the moisture barrier during use and allow the absorbent article to fill to its capacity.
One drawback of formed moisture barriers, however, stems from this ability to retain a three-dimensional shape. Formed, three-dimensional moisture barriers do not readily conform to the shape of the wearer, a factor which can impact comfort and absorbency. To improve the body conformity of formed moisture barriers, manufacturers have produced such materials with a predetermined longitudinally curved shape. While this addresses the needs of some consumers, it does not entirely remedy the problem due to the variety of shapes of wearers. Further, formed products with a predetermined curved shaped present particularly challenging manufacturing hurdles.
Therefore, what is lacking and needed in the art is an improved absorbent article with a formed moisture barrier that is adapted to conform to the shape of the wearer.